Tendencies
by Noel Edge
Summary: Beck & Jade's tendencies.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious. That pleasure goes to the one and only Dan Schneider to whom Nickelodeon owes all its popularity.  


* * *

**

Hair -

It was no secret that Jade liked Beck's hair, but what she probably didn't know was that Beck liked hers just as much. Whenever he hugged her, he loved breathing in the sweet scent of it. And whenever she was in a fiery rage, he noticed how her wavy locks flipped all around with the angry motions of her body. It was soft and shiny and whenever they kissed, he could slip his fingertips into the ends of it at her back. It was something to grab onto in the heat of the moment when they made out or something to play with when they laid together in his RV in the dark. He would wind it and unwind it from around his fingers until she fell asleep.

;;

Smiles -

Beck was always smiling. He may kind of come off as the "cool" kid in school or even as a bad boy, but he was definitely a loveable bad boy. He smiled when people stood up for themselves. He smiled when Robbie was acting like a nerd. (Which was often). He smiled when Cat told one of her long-winded stories that never seemed to make sense to anyone, but her. He also smiled whenever Tori was confused about something, which was also very frequently. He smiled when discussing music with Andre. But when did he smile the most? Whenever Jade was by his side. When she said something unintentionally funny or was being characteristically morbid. He smiled when she approached him and kissed him while he was in the middle of saying something to someone else. He smiled when she was brooding over something she thought he should be making a bigger deal out of, like her feelings, and in these cases he was doing so because he thought she was being melodramatic.

Jade smiled when other people were in uncomfortable situations. Her smiles were widest when other people were squirming. She smiled when people were intimidated by her. She smiled when people tried to tell her what to do and it was always an amused one because who the hell did they think they were telling Jade West what she should and shouldn't be doing? She smiled when people had a witty comeback, possibly even sharper than the one she had just thrown at them, but this was few and far between. She had always been sharp-tongued. Coffee made her smile, dark and sweet. But Beck made her smile most of all, and not in a way anyone else could get her to. She smiled proudly when watching him act onstage on any given play's opening night. She smiled when he said her name, relishing the sound of it rolling off his tongue. She smiled when he looked into her eyes a little too long, like he was trying to figure her out. She smiled when he would catch her off guard and turn her toward him to give her a kiss. She honestly never knew when it was going to happen. She smiled when Beck smiled, like she was his mirror.

;;

Making up -

Jade stormed away when Beck wasn't paying her any attention. The grip she had had on his hand had been too tight, painful even, and he had pulled away asking her if that was necessary. She HATED when he asked her if things were necessary. What kind of question was that anyway?

Beck had been talking to Tori, but now he sighed in exasperation. Just because he had wanted Jade to exercise a little patience and quit with the clingy routine, it didn't mean he had wanted her to walk away and leave. He told Tori he'd be back and headed after Jade, right through the front double doors to Hollywood Arts.

Tori waited and waited, tapping her foot and leaning against her locker, for Beck to come back. Three minutes passed. Then five. Then ten. Then fifteen. She probably should have just assumed he wasn't going to come back and continued on with her day. The bell was about to ring shortly anyway. Sikowitz's class was first up. It was the one class she never wanted to be late for. In fact, it was the class no student wanted to be late for. It was always interesting and never failed in keeping your attention. But instead of doing the intelligent thing and heading off to class, assuming Beck and Jade would find their way back to class themselves in due time either arguing heatedly or fingers intertwined, she decided to try and find wherever they had gone.

She needn't look far, she soon found out. She walked through the front doors to the school just as Beck had minutes before and stopped in her tracks. Just outside Beck and Jade were all wrapped around each other making out passionately. And in plain view, one might add. Jade's fingers were buried in Beck's hair at the back of his neck. His arms were around her waist, ducking his head down to meet hers. Their lips moving perfectly in sync.

Tori didn't know why she was the least bit surprised to find them in this state only fifteen minutes after getting angry at each other. She had seen it happen countless time since arriving at Hollywood Arts. This is just how the two of them operated. Fight, fight, fight, and then kiss, kiss, kiss. Argue, argue, argue, and then make up, make up, make up.

She tried to backtrack quietly into the school, back through the front doors, but the silence wasn't needed. Neither Beck nor Jade had noticed anyone else arrive on the scene. They were lost in their own world. A world Tori silently referred to as Beck & Jade World.

;;

Chapped lips -

Jade and Beck kissed a lot. That fact was one that no one could dispute. Little kisses when they were being cute and sweet. Long kisses when they were lost in each other, not even bothering to look around to see if anyone was watching. Steamy kisses where their lips hardly separated and Jade wanted to make sure that everyone knew Beck was HERS. She loved the way his lips parted ever so slightly when she leaned in for a kiss. She also loved the way his bottom lip always seemed to be chapped because of the way she sucked on it.

;;

Sleep -

Beck had to admit, Jade was probably most beautiful when she was asleep. She couldn't yell and scream at him or demand why he was doing this or that. She looked so serene, so peaceful. Her long hair spread out over his pillow, filling his sheets with her scent. Her eyes fluttered subtly as she dreamed and that's when he knew she was in a deep sleep, the point of no return, at least for a couple hours. Her pretty pink, heart-shaped lips were relaxed, not pushed into a tight line or scowl. He always wanted to kiss her in these moments, but he didn't dare, lest it woke her.

;;

Please & Apologies -

Jade didn't necessarily have the best manners. This was widely known. You'd be hard-pressed to find a time where she said please without Beck having to ask her for it. He even reminded her to say it to other people. You'd be even harder-pressed to find a time where she had apologized to someone for something she had done. When she was acting brazen, Beck was always the one to speak up on her behalf. He'd say things to people like, "I'm so sorry." Or, "I really apologize for her." It wasn't that Jade couldn't care about other people's feelings, it's just that she chose not to. Outwardly, at least.

;;

Faces -

Beck was always making faces at Jade and even his friends when he thought no one else was looking. It was something Jade found secretly adorable about her boyfriend. Sometimes he would do it for no reason at all. He would simply turn toward you unexpectedly and contort his expression to make you laugh. He did it most often to cheer someone up or relieve the stress or tension of a situation. It succeeded in making Jade smile quite a lot. Little Cat found it most amusing. She would ask Beck to do it again and again.

;;

Language -

Jade had a problem with cussing. Beck often teased her affectionately about her "filthy language." Jade just ignored him. But Beck cussed too, most notably whenever Jade pushed him up against a solid surface for a heated make out session and all he could do was mutter a weak, "Fuck…"

;;

Contact -

Jade loved touching Beck. From the simplest things like leaning on his shoulder or holding his hand to draping her legs over his while having to sit through a very boring class. She loved when he slung his arm casually over her shoulders or rested his hand on her legs like it was the most natural thing in the world. It seemed like he barely knew he was doing it, it was just a reflex to want her closer, to be in contact with her. She loved the comforting sensation of their fingers slipping between each other's, weaving together loosely. She loved how when she held his face in her hands while their lips met, his arms would find their way around her waist, holding her to him like he didn't want to let go. The way their lips felt pressed together was the most instinctive feeling in the world and Jade knew, could feel it when they were pressed close together, that he loved the feeling of being close to her too.

**

* * *

A/N I'm thinking about writing a (SEPARATE) multi-chapter. I don't know if I have enough patience or guts, but we'll see. I have a basic idea of what I want it to be about, but I'm horrible at ending things so I might ask for help! Haha.**


End file.
